50 Years Go By So Fast
by PikachuLuvsPiplup
Summary: Draco and Hermione are renewing their vows for their 50th anniversary. The song "Felt So Right" is playing in the background and they have many flashbacks. It finishes with them actually reading their vows.
1. Draco's Last ChanceFirst Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No profit is being made out of this story, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I do not own _Felt So Right, _Sarah Geronimo gets credit for the song.**

Author's Notes: Here is my first Dramione! **Please review **

50 Years Go By By So Fast

I love you

I don't know what else to say

Cause I love you more each day

**Draco's Last Chance**

~Start Flashback~

"Fine" She said finally giving up.

"Please..." He said wanting a better answer.

"I said fine, Malfoy, now let me wallow in self-pitty at my unGryffindor-like behaviour until our date on saturday." She said getting a little annoyed at the thought of herself not wanting to put up a fight towards his ridiculous request. He walked out of their shared common room and into his pristine living quarters at the top of the stairs where he took a breath of excitement at their upcoming date. Since they were both Head Boy and Head Girl this year they each got their own room -some much needed privacy- in which they were only seperated by a common room and an elegant bathroom accented in both silver and gold for their house colours. Hermione sat on th couch thinking over her latest mistake.

"Maybe he won't be so bad..." Hermione said getting up and walking towards their private kitchen beside the common room.

"Maybe he's changed... Oh! I want to believe he's changed. But, I'm just not sure I can turst him!" she stated clearly as she sat down with an apple at the breakfast nook to the far right of the kitchen.

"Though, he has been trying for almost a year now to take me out, and he's been crazy nice to not only me but, to Harry and Ron also. Ron still doesn't like him, but I think Harry's coming around. I still want to see his arm before we go to far. Just to make sure he's not a Death Eater. He _is_ pretty hot... maybe my first choice isn't always the wrong one."

~End Flashback~

"Darling do you remember our first date?" he said trying desperatly to bring forth the memory himself.

"Of coure I do, Draco..."

**First Date**

~Start Flashback~

Saturday came around and Hermione was sat on the couch when Draco walked into the common room after his last class.

"Remember Granger, dinner is at 7. That means you only have 2 hours to get ready... Did you see the dress I laid on your bed? When I saw it I thought of you so, I bought it, thinking you would maybe wear it tonight?" he said with a hopeful smile and a wink.

"Yes, Malfoy, it's beautiful and I planned on wearing it. I will be ready don't worry. Oh, since there is only one shower do you want it first?"

"No, it's fine you need longer to dry your hair or get ready or something, I'm fine to take my shower after you." _Unless you wanted to take one together_ he thought, though he would never utter that in her presence. He cascaded to his room with a naughty smirk on his face.

**6:50**

Hermione sat looking in the mirror, she had just finished putting on her makeup; not much, a little black eye shadow to accentuate her pink cheeks, some black mascara, and eyeliner of the same colour. Her hair was up in a half bun, curls were falling down the side of her heart shaped face, framing it. She stood up to look at the dress Malfoy had boughten her; slim straps with a sweetheart neck-line to show some cleavage, but not too much. It hugged her hourglass figure perfectly and came down to her knee into lace with a pink layer underneath. When she finally exited her room she came down the stairs lke she owned them and presented herself to an awestruck Draco Malfoy.

"Wow, Granger- I mean _Hermione! _You look more beautiful than the one hundred white doves that will be released at our future wedding! _Did he just say that? _Granger thought _Well, looks like he's going for cheesy... _She tried to stiffle her giggles but, counldn't for fear that she would burst. She soon realized that he was being serious and blushed the most gorgeous shade of red.

"Thank-you Draco, I've never heard something so profound, or cheesy." She said staring into the silvery grey orbs that were his eyes. As they set off down the corridor Hermione soon realizeed that everyone was staring at the 2 enemies holding hands, their fingers entwined in each others. "I forgot who we were, aren't you worried about losing your reputation, Draco?" Hermione whispered in his ear, feeling slightly scared he would say he forgot too and leave her there, feeling embarassed.

"No, I'm not worried, my love. I wouldn't miss this opportunity over a silly little thing like that." Dinner went surprisingly well and Draco walked her all the way back and up to her room before bidding her goodnight with a kiss on the cheek.

"Best Date Ever!" She said out loud as soon as she knew he was gone. _Damn... I still don't know if he has the mark... _she thought, but passed it off without any of it escaping her lips.

~End Flashback~


	2. Egyptian Romance

A/N: Hey guys thank you for reading! Please review this is my first fan fic and I need to know if I'm doing all right! _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Lovee Pika

"Your proposal was like a dream, Draco!"

I need to, I want to...

Feel your embrace

And have the chance to touch your face

**Egyptian Romance**

~Start Flashback~

Hermione stared at the beauty that was before her. She had always wanted to go to Egypt, to study Ancient Egyptian Magic, and now she was here! Draco had promised a turly magical vacation as soon as they finished school, he wasn't kidding. He had listened to her and took the hint. She was estatic!

"Oh, Draco, it's amazing!" she said as they walked up to the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"So are you, my love." He said with his signature smirk.

As they were walking past the Egyptian Sphinx Draco stopped Hermione and he stared into her eyes.

"Hermione, my sweet, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do and I love you too."

"Well, then..." he said going down on one knee while simultaneously pulling a small blue box out of his pocket...

"O my gosh." Hermione's face lit up as she caught on to his actions.

"Hermione, my love, you're the best thing that ever happened to me... I want to be with you forever! I love you... will you mary me?"

Hermione stood shocked for a second, then, she stared into his eyes and madly started shaking her head and screamed "Yessss!" She pulled him up and into their first kiss. It was enough to take his breath away. They finished their vacation and went home to tell their parents.

~End Flashback~

A/N: I'll be updating every monday at around 10...(EST Ontario, Canada) I have a spare second period so I have an hour to type everything up and proofread. :)

_**PLEASE REVIEW CLICKY THE REVIEW B UTTON PLEASE!**_


	3. Sorry, Haitus

Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. I have to put this story on hiatus. I really don't want to but, I've been in and out of the hospital since the day after I last updated. I'm having heart problems, the doctors aren't completely sure what it is yet, but as soon as everything works out I'll start updating again. I have the next two chapters written out. It's just a matter of typing, proofreading, and making all the minor changes I do. So, again I'm really sorry!


End file.
